


Don't Feed the Plants!

by DoreyG



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, SmutSwap 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The call came in late last night, when they were the only two around to respond to it. A mysterious infection on a distant planet, a society on the brink of disaster and confusion permeating every detail.</p><p>"...So, the standard stuff!" Wally chirps cheerfully, and jumps down from the Javelin. A puff of red dust quickly follows his landing. He doesn’t seem to mind too much, even as he wipes streaks of red dirt from his cheeks, "we've done it a <i>hundred</i> times before. It shouldn't take too long. We go in, cure the infection, get out and home in time for dinner. Simple!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Feed the Plants!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themisto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themisto/gifts).



The call came in late last night, when they were the only two around to respond to it. A mysterious infection on a distant planet, a society on the brink of disaster and confusion permeating every detail.

"...So, the standard stuff!" Wally chirps cheerfully, and jumps down from the Javelin. A puff of red dust quickly follows his landing. He doesn’t seem to mind too much, even as he wipes streaks of red dirt from his cheeks, "we've done it a _hundred_ times before. It shouldn't take too long. We go in, cure the infection, get out and home in time for dinner. Simple!"

"Flash," he sighs, can't help the surge of fondness in his chest as he hovers out himself, "that'd be _nice_ , sure, but how often has that actually happened?"

"Reasonably often," Wally argues, only half paying attention. As ever, when they have to travel off earth, his eyes are bigger than his stomach - darting around everywhere as if determined to commit every single detail to memory, "fairly often, sometimes, not _rarely_ at any rate."

"A thousand things can, and probably _will_ , go wrong," he points out, rolls his eyes as Wally yet again fails to pay a single bit of attention, "especially when you consider that we're on another planet. Being a superhero is _dangerous_ , Flash, and being in space is even more so. We have to keep our defences up, keep our eyes open to any danger, _focus_ -"

"Hey, I've been a superhero almost as long as you," Wally only huffs, glances up at him with a bright grin and a customarily reckless look in his eyes, "don't worry, John, I _know_ the drill."

" _Flash_..." He sighs, annoyed and fond all at once.

"Hey, I think I see something over that ridge!" But it's too late. Wally has already spotted something practically invisible in the distance, and is off again. Racing towards danger, as fast as he possibly can.

 

\--

 

The glow over the ridge turns out to be coming from a small cave, more a hollow in the rock than anything else. There's dust here too, although slightly paler and a little finer. The area seems completely deserted, beyond the faint glow which emanates from a small purple plant perched in the very centre of the hollow. There's something odd about it, something pointedly... Out of place.

Such is their life, as ever. He gets there half a minute or so after Wally, restrained by the lack of superspeed. Powers down the ring, and drops neatly down to the ground at his friend's side, "well, _that_ was easier than expected."

Wally nods, slowly. Doesn't give any answer beyond that. He looks faintly dazed, his mouth hangs open a little and his eyes seem fixed on the pulsating glow of the plant. He doesn't shift, doesn't move.

"It's quite obviously the plant that's causing this," but they've faced weirder things, in the past. He sends Wally a wary glance, takes half a step away but otherwise remains calm. He can handle any potentially weird stuff, it's kind of his _job_ to handle any potentially weird stuff, "I’ll use my ring to isolate it, we’ll take it back to the ship and then..."

Wally manages a shallow breath, still doesn't move. He doesn't think he's seen the man remain this still in all the time they've known each other, all the _really_ weird shit they've gone through.

"We can work with the officials here, to try to restore some measure of order on the streets," he finishes, warily, and edges another half step away. Doesn't ready his ring, not quite yet, but does slowly start to tense, "Wally, are you listening to me?"

Wally takes another shallow breath, blinks slowly...

And he really should've readied his ring. Before he can do more than blink Wally has spun around, and shot off at full speed with him most firmly in tow.

 

\--

 

He’s slammed into the ground so hard that he’s rendered breathless for a long moment, a reaction born more out of shock than pain. They moved too fast for him to get any grasp of their surroundings, but from what he can tell they’re in a slightly deeper cave. Light filters through from the nearby entrance, highlighting red dust and plain walls.

...And Wally. The man stands above him, still so strangely inanimate. His face is flat beneath the cowl, his eyes remain oddly dazed. It’s like looking at his friend of so many years, and not at the same time. The lines are there, but the little details that finish the piece are _missing_

He slowly raises himself to his elbows, attempts to scramble back a little. Wally’s nostrils immediately flare, he takes a jerky step forwards like a puppet being moved.

“Whoa!” He throws up his hands, years of military training the only thing that keeps him from overbalancing and landing flat in the dirt again. Wally doesn’t seem to notice, doesn’t seem to care. Only takes another jerky step forwards, and then another until he’s standing with him lying right between his legs, “look, kid, whatever you plan to do you have to know that you’re not in your right mind. Just think for a second, consider your options, _listen_ to me-“

And Wally’s expression clears for a moment, Wally sways on his feet, Wally even reaches up to peel off his cowl and reveal flushed skin and sweaty red hair “...John?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” he offers, knowing very well that he should be faint with relief. But, somehow, knowing that it’s not quite over, “just look at me, just listen to the sound of my voice. Remember who you are, and everything will be-“

Wally goes down to his knees in one fluid motion, and _kisses_ him so hard that his lips ache from the pressure of it.

...Huh. Well, to be entirely honest it’s not like he hasn’t thought of this before. Wally is his best friend, and one of the cutest kids that he knows. He has a bright smile, red hair that would look fantastic spread out across any pillow and an enthusiastic need to please that could satisfy in any number of situations. And as for that ass in red leather-

Wait.

He shoves Wally back, at least far enough that the kid’s tongue is out of his mouth. Stares at that red hair, those endearing freckles, for a long and breathless moment before he can speak again, “Wally, this- this isn’t _right_ -“

“Please, John,” Wally breathes, hot across his lips, and leans in with eyes blown wide. He has such pretty eyes, such a pretty everything really. He’s been the subject of more fantasies than he’d care to admit, the reason for more furtive orgasms – pretending that he wasn’t actually masturbating to pale skin and the blur of red – than any other member of the league, “please, I feel so _dizzy_...”

And as their lips connect, there’s a pulse of purple behind his eyes that wipes every single inhibition away.

Wally’s skin is hot under his hands, far hotter than it usually is, but he can’t bring himself to care much. The kid seems to be trying to eat him alive, clambering into his lap and sticking his tongue right down his throat. He’s a long press of muscle, a hot pressure that he never once thought to actually have this close. It’s perfect, even as he knows it should be terrifying.

But knowledge is relative. Back when he was a retired marine, making his living as an architect on the side, he didn’t believe in aliens. Now he fights for them every single day. Instead of being terrified he can only arch for more, spread his hands steadily across Wally’s back.

The motion sends them closer, so much closer. Their cocks drag against each other through the spandex, and in the lingering moment of surprise afterwards Wally makes a noise into his mouth like he’s dying. The kind of thing that he never thought turned him on before, but that now makes him feel like he’s about to boil out of his skin with the very heat of it. He repeats the motion, just to blow Wally’s eyes _wide_.

A moment of teetering pleasure, and then Wally gives another dying noise against his mouth and shoves him back. The red dust billows around them, blocking the rest of the world out. It’s alright, he wasn’t paying much attention to it anyway.

Wally writhes on top of him, desperately seeking more friction, and he snarls at the maddening pressure of it. Gets one hand in Wally’s red hair, and yanks the kid’s head back so he has a little bit of space. And oh, _what_ a sight that produces. Wally’s hair is ruffled, his eyes are dark and his lips are bitten red. From the point of view of an artist, nothing more perfect has ever existed in the goddamn universe.

But that, as true as it is, isn’t the exact reason why he needed space. A quick twist of his shoulders, a little focus barely pushed past the daze, and his uniform is melting down his arms. Peeling off his body, leaving him bare on the red dirt floor.

He can see the moment Wally’s mouth goes dry, his brain shutting down even further. A second of slack jawed staring, probably longer for a speedster, and then suddenly his hands are _everywhere_. Running greedily over his abs, lustfully over the stomach toned by so many years of fighting, desperately down between his-

He makes a broken noise, grabs Wally’s costume and yanks it down over his shoulders. They’ve known each other for long enough, faced danger side by side so many times, that he knows where the fastenings are by now. There’s a moment of struggle, Wally writhing against him in confusion, and then everything flows with glorious ease. He gets the costume down to Wally’s waist, and the kid carries it the rest of the way – kicking with impatience until it’s a discarded pile of rags upon the floor.

The both of them being naked slows things for a second, confuses them again. He spreads a hand across one of Wally’s hips dreamily, feels the heat of it against his bare skin. Wally stares at him like he’s a vision, presses against him in a drunken slide of burning pleasure.

But this is hardly the time to hesitate. They slide against each other once dreamily, and then Wally makes that sound like he’s dying yet again. Almost before he knows it he’s being shoved back again, fingers sliding insistently between his legs and against his asshole. There’s a brief play of pressure, pleasure racing through his veins like a wildfire, and then an unexpected breach. A push of fingertips into a place that he’s never been touched before.

Even he’s not green, heh, enough to think that that’s a good idea. He grunts, grabs Wally’s hand and yanks it away again. It takes another superhuman feat of concentration, Wally squirming petulantly against him all the while, but eventually the ring bends to his will. Slickness coats the hand between them, a more flexible construct than usual for a far more flexible situation.

Wally’s eyes go wide, greedy, and he immediately shifts to shove that hand back between his thighs. The breach this time is much smoother, meets with far less resistance. It’s faintly painful even with the constructed lube, but less painful than he ever thought it would be. He doesn’t know why he ever worried about this, before. With inhibitions stripped, Wally panting on top of him with fire in those sweet eyes, it’s one of the best things he’s ever experienced.

The preparation is quick, as expected, but thorough. Wally tries one finger first, a gentle pressure until he growls, and then adds another. Thrusts until his jaw goes slack, his head starts lolling as that burning sensation keeps shooting through his veins, and then finally uses a third. Twists his hand until the fingers hit that certain spot, the one that sends him arching up and yelling helplessly.

He drags Wally in closer, lets out a garbled sound that may well be words and may just be a set of incoherent grunts. Wally seems to get it no matter what actually comes out. Removes his hand after one twist more, lines himself up with a roguish smile and-

 _Ugh_.

It hurts a little, as Wally thrusts in, but not as much as he thought it would. With none of his petty concerns, his neurotic twitches and unreasonable worries, in place the pleasure far outweighs the discomfort. It feels like everything is on fire, a never-ending rush that brightens the world around him even as it burns into ash. Wally is flushed above him, panting desperately with his hair all over the place. Their eyes meet for a second, and then lock together helplessly.

Wally bottoms out with a soft groan, and then seems to hesitate for a moment. He reaches up, slightly shaky due to the unexpected sensation of fullness, and lays his hand against the side of the kid’s hand where it’s lying in the dirt. From there it seems a simple step to lace their fingers together, a connection even greater than that already between them.

It seems like that’s the only thing it takes to get Wally going. The kid lets out a long groan, and then slowly starts to move. At first the sensation is odd, a rolling pressure within him that is both oddly soothing and troublingly uncomfortable all at once. He makes a face, tries to arch up against it-

And that’s when it gets _good_.

Heat starts to spark down his arms again, an ever growing flame that carries pleasure in its wake. He starts gasping, at first little more than a rough exhalation of breath but soon growing to a desperate crescendo. Wally’s body feels right on top of him, light and strong all at once. The pressure of it is enough to send shudders right through him.

The gasps grow, transform into groans. The intensity of Wally’s thrusts is driving him into the floor, sending up puffs of red dust all around them. The pressure of it is something he never expected, always vaguely feared. He expected to feel helpless, in this kind of position, but instead he simply feels strong. Protected, even, with that look in Wally’s eyes – dazed heat barely covering the affection underneath, the fondness that’s always been there in one form or another.

The thought is enough to get honest to god snarls out of him, rough and more feral than he ever thought himself capable of. He can’t really help it. There’s pleasure spreading through him with every thrust of Wally’s hips, burning heat with a sweet sting underneath. His limbs start to shake, his toes start to curl. On top of him Wally makes a helpless, broken noise – his thrusts starting to stutter, lose their rhythm as the boy loses his concentration. It should possibly be uncomfortable, but instead it’s the best thing he’s ever seen. Those erratic thrusts driving him closer and closer to-

 _Fuck_. His snarls grow louder, transform into yells that can probably be heard for miles around. He’s vaguely aware that he should be mortified, but he can’t quote find the energy to care at the moment. Wally is sobbing into his neck, low and wrung out with pleasure. His limbs feel shot through with starlight, his veins are on fire and as for the sheer desire boiling in his stomach-

 _Well_.

He comes with a shout, as Wally tiredly flops down on top of him. Collapses back against the red ground, suddenly more exhausted than he can ever remember being. The pleasure lingers in his veins, burning wildfire fading to a softer kind of warmth. His eyelids suddenly feel heavy, like there are weights on them.

Surely it’s alright to rest, just for this moment? Wally is warm in his arms, even if the heat that was coming from within him has started to fade. They’ve just had fantastic sex, and finally made the vague attraction they’ve both been dancing around for years now undisputable fact. The universe feels good, wonderfully certain despite the odd sense of something not quite right hovering around the edges. And even though they haven’t quite got around to taking down that plant-

That plant.

The planet is cold, not freezing but hardly the kind of place you want to wander about without your clothes. There’s a leaden feeling in his stomach, and an ache radiating from his ass. He looks up slowly, and immediately comes face to face with Wally’s wide eyes – the man sweaty and awkward on top of him, still soft inside of him in a way that can’t really be ignored.

Well. _Shit_.


End file.
